


Intersecting worlds

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN Season 2. An old friend calls Dean for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersecting worlds

Sam sat on his bed in their latest motel room. Their last hunt was done and all he wanted was a good nights sleep and some food that didn't come from a diner. He couldn't suppress his groan when Dean's cell went off, potentially ending his hope for a little break.

Dean took the call and listened for a while. "Yes, sure I can come. I'm not that far, give me 3 hours."

Dean packed his things together. "Come on, Sam. We are going in 10 minutes."

 

* * *

Sam managed to control his questions for less than 5 minutes after Dean started the car.

"Who called you?"

"A friend."

A snort. "What did she want?"

Dean smiled at his brother's assumption that it was a woman. But then, he never knew that Dean had friends. His meeting with the X-Men and the friendships he had all happened during Stanford.

And with Dean living on the edge of the normal society and entrenched in the supernatural world there wasn't any reason to think about mutants.

Mutants and the supernatural world didn't mix. Supernatural creatures were naturally repelled of them and mutants automatically went away from them, felt an unconscious distress and need to go away from whatever caused this without even knowing about the supernatural world.

Hunters rarely had anything to do with mutants because of that.

"What do you know about mutants?"

That question certainly surprised his brother. "You mean these humans who can do things like psychics but aren't? Or humans who look strange? I thought they didn't really exist."

Well, it was a start.

"They exist. Some have psychic abilities, some have physical abilities and some just look different. We are going to a place with a lot of mutants so don't stare at anybody or say something stupid or hurtful."

Sam stared at his brother. Had Dean just given him the parental "Don't embarrass me" speech?

"But shouldn't we have seen some of these mutants considering our work? They could easily be taken for supernatural beings. And depending what they could do they would be perfect meat-suits for demons."

"Supernatural beings and mutants tend to avoid each other by nature. Doesn't feel right for both sides. 

There is only one mutant that lives in the supernatural world." Dean waited for the question he knew would come.

"One does?" Even without a proper idea how much of mutants existed, Sam knew that this was strange.

"Yeah. Just me."

 

* * *

Sam stared at his brother. Dean was a mutant? So many questions came simultaneous to mind. Since when did Dean knew, what was his mutation, why did he never tell him before, did Dad know, what did that mean for his brother?

“Did Dad know?” Was that the reason their father had sent Dean to hunt alone? Sam hoped that wasn't the case. Yes, he didn't know much about mutants but he knew that when they were identified their families mostly didn't react well.

“No. My mutation only works around other mutants, there was never anything obvious to see. Or something that would have helped us.”

Of course Dean would disregard whatever his ability was because he couldn't use it to hunt. “And what is your ability? If I can ask.”

Dean smiled. “I wondered when you would ask. I echo the abilities of other mutants around me. If I'm in the area of a telepath, I'm telepathic, if there is a pyrokinetic I'm also pyrokinetic. As long as it's within physical boundaries.”

Sam thought about what Dean had told him. “What do you mean with physical boundaries?”

A shrug. “I echo abilities, but my body stays the same. If a mutant can fly because they have wings I can't echo that, I don't have wings.”

Okay, Sam could understand that. “You said we are going to a place with a lot of mutants. Will that be a problem for you?”

Dean grinned at his younger brother. “Having dozens of abilities at the same time? Just try to keep yourself in control, there is always a telepath there.”

Sam pondered the new information and watched his brother, the way he completely relaxed while he was driving. 

When they got to their destination in Westchester, Sam was surprised to see Dean driving up to a school. Xavier School for the gifted. His own psychic visions didn't allow him to see anything but death but Sam had still the feeling that this would prove to be an interesting experience.


End file.
